Con Familia
by Bat-dove
Summary: Wally is dubbed as the one with the normal family. And quite frankly he likes it that way. But every family has something that makes it stand out. And it isn't the fact that he's Kidflash or his uncle is Flash. It's his cousins
1. Chapter 1

**Translations at the very bottom.**

I usually don't mind many things. Robin researching people's past, M'gann's burnt cookies, Artemis's remarks, Conner's stoic behavior, and Kaldur's hand shakes being so clammy. But those two. He loved them as much as anyone could love family. But they were so restless. He felt as though he would die if anyone found out about them.

"La mirada Damon, yo estoy ocupado. ¿No puede visitar usted otro tiempo?" Wally said over his cell phone. Very few people knew he was fluent in Spanish. Even fewer knew why. He groaned he really didn't want to deal with them. They were nice, but he had so much to do being on a team.

"¡Lo que le hace significa que usted ya tiene tickets? de avión!" he yelled into the phone. He wanted to stop them from boarding. This was too much for him to handle. He sighed realizing there was little he could do without telling the team. So he sighed.

"Visto bueno. ¿Cuándo estará en la casa?" he asked tiredly. He listened intently before hanging up the phone. In his irritation, he threw it at the wall, breaking it into many little pieces. After it had broken, he noticed he had just missed Conner's head. Shit. Conner looked over at him.

"What was that?" he asked. Wally's eyes were wide.

"Uh, little argument. Got a little too mad and threw my phone," he answered sheepishly. He then ran off quickly. Less than an hour. They had the worst timing. Wally zipped toward the house. When he got there, he knew all hell was going to break loose, when he saw an explosion in the back yard.

Mountain an hour later.

"I need you all to go to Blue Valley for an assignment," said Batman to the gathered team. Everyone was surprised, even Robin.

"And what is going on?" asked Robin curiously.

"Explosions in a small neighborhood. Contained but large explosions," he said pulling up a video.

"_AH! You two have to stop blowing things up! Holy GAH!" yelled a voice. A man's voice._

"_Oh, why can't Barry get here?" said another voice. A woman._

"_Captain Cold. The rouges being rouges," said a familiar voice, "Honestly though, how in the world did they find my chem. set?"_

"_They take after you," said the man. The younger male laughed._

"_Seriously? I think they are more like ginger Robins."_

"_Why?"_

"_They tried to put trackers in all my underpants."_

End transmission.

"What was that?" asked Artemis stuck between laughter and utter confusion. Robin almost swore Batman wanted to smack himself. The Batman.

"If you don't think you can handle it," he began as if he had changed his mind about them going on this mission. Robin realized that there was more to this mission than Batman originally realized.

"Our team can handle it," said Kaldur quickly. They all left for M'gann's bioship. Batman sighed. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Barry, why are there explosions at your _nephew's_ home?"

"_Oh. I guess that means the Mexico midgets are there._"

"Mexico Midgets?"

"_Yeah. Wally's cousins._"

"He has cousins?"

"_Yeah. Did they blow up the bathroom again with Wally's chemistry set?_"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Are they a threat?"

"_Well, if they are hyped on sugar then maybe. I've never met them. They leave before I get there. Why?_"

"I've sent the Young Justice there."

Batman hung up the phone when he heard the elder speedster laugh hysterically.

Blue Valley

It didn't take long for the team to find the location. Just follow the explosions. Well they were surprised by how calm people were acting. They all just avoided the street. When the team got there, they could easily see why.

"¡PARA CIENCIA!" yelled a voice. What they saw were two small boys with brilliant red hair running around someone's front yard with chemicals. Behind them was a teen with the same red hair yelling at them.

"¡NO, NO PARA CIENCIA!" yelled another voice. Turning the corner of the house, running slightly faster than any normal person should be able to, was a red haired teen with a pair of red sunglasses chasing after them. The team did his best but every time he was in range to catch the twins they would go in opposite directions. Robin smiled. No one else on the team recognized him at home in his civvies.

Wally was out there chasing two kids with chemicals Robin guessed should not be left with small children. So he was quick to catch one of the kids as Wally grabbed the other one.

"Ah mi dios...," said Wally as he took the chemicals from the kid he had, "¿Qué pensaba ustedes?"

"Excuse me sir," said Kaldur walking up to the teen who he didn't know was Wally, "Please keep control of your brothers. Otherwise innocent people could get hurt."

Wally looked up at him. He had an annoyed look on his face, "Mírele trata tener que dos gemelos de guatemalteco aparecen en su casa inesperadamente cuando sea ni en casa, cosas de hallazgo usted mantiene cerrado con candado, y los utiliza para entretenimiento y entonces ser esperado pararlos antes que hagan algo estúpido."

Robin could swear he could see a vein coming from Wally's forehead. But he was more surprised about what he heard him say.

"Dude, you speak Spanish?" asked Robin.

"Por supuesto yo... do," he said looking around and realizing it was his team. His face turned as red as his hair and glasses, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Conner. Wally looked now almost sad. Robin slid his arm around his shoulder. A smile broke out on his small face.

"Dude, I thought I was the only they wouldn't be able to recognize in public," laughed Robin. Wally punched him playfully. The twins still squirming in their grasp.

"Thanks anyways," said the red head.

"Who are you?" asked Artemis moving an arrow to his chest. But he laughed.

"Aw, we argued so much she forgets me? I didn't think that was possible. But uh," he looked at Robin, "Should I introduce myself?" 

"Yes," said Robin with a grin.

"The names West. Wallace West," he said with a grin. Robin's smile went to his ears. Artemis seemed to pick up on who he was.

"Wally?" she asked. He removed his red glasses to reveal sparkling green eyes. One of the twins slipped out of Robin's hand and jumped onto his back.

"Es bonita. ¿Es su novia?" he asked. Wallys face flushed an even deeper red.

"No!" he countered quickly. The twins smiled.

"Aw, pero usted la adoran, es el viento debajo de las alas, La llama al corazón,

¡Usted tan la adora!" They sang. Wally put them both into a head lock.

"¡Cierre la boca!" he seethed at them.

**La mirada Damon, yo estoy ocupado. ¿No puede visitar usted otro tiempo? -** **Look Damon, I'm busy. Can't you visit another time?**

**¡Lo que le hace significa que usted ya tiene tickets? de avión! -** **What do you mean you already have plane tickets?**

**Visto bueno. ¿Cuándo estará en la casa? - Okay. When will you be at the house?**

**¡PARA CIENCIA! –FOR SCIENCE!**

**¡NO, NO PARA CIENCIA! – NO, NOT FOR SCIENCE!**

**Ah mi dios... – Oh my god…**

**¿Qué pensaba ustedes? -What were you thinking?**

**Mírele trata tener que dos gemelos de guatemalteco aparecen en su casa inesperadamente cuando sea ni en casa, cosas de hallazgo usted mantiene cerrado con candado, y los utiliza para entretenimiento y entonces ser esperado pararlos antes que hagan algo estúpido. -Look you try having two Guatemalan twins show up at your house unexpectedly when you aren't even home, find things you keep under lock and key, and use them for entertainment and then being expected to stop them before they do anything stupid.**

**Por supuesto yo... –Of course I…**

**Es bonita. ¿Es su novia?- She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend?**

**Aw, pero usted la adoran, es el viento debajo de las alas, La llama al corazón,**

**¡Usted tan la adora!- Aw, but you love her, She is the wind beneath your wings, The flame to your heart, **

**You so love her!**

**¡Cierre la boca!- Shut your mouth**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally stood there swearing at himself as he held a squirming red haired child in one arm and another on his back. His team had mixed expressions on their faces. M'gann looked like she had seen a baby bunny frolicking in a meadow. Kaldur looked slightly annoyed at what had just transpired. Conner was perplexed to say the least. Artemis looked like she was going to burst out laughing. And Robin just had his usual smirk gracing his lips. Wally looked at the cousin below him.

"Well… uh… Coming in?" Wally asked. The twin on his back was squeezing tighter.

"¿Por lo que puede besar a tu novia?" he asked Wally. Wally's face flushed bright red.

"¡Ella no es mi novia!" Wally squeaked. The twins' sported smiles that made them look like Wally's little brothers. One of them though had a gap between his front two teeth. It was oddly adorable. The one on his back jumped off and walked over to his brother.

"Yo soy Damon," said the one with the gap.

"Yo soy Diego," said the other.

"Llámeme Dami," said the first.

"Petardo," the second scoffed. Both were sporting huge smiles. Wally sighed. He grabbed the free twin and began dragging them both inside. Unsure about what really what happened they followed him inside his small suburban home. Inside was nothing real special to look at for a normal person. But with a Martian, an Atlantian, a kryptonian clone, Artemis and Robin, it was really different. Dami and Diego went running into the kitchen now pulling Wally with them. He probably hadn't eaten in a few hours.

"Agua. Agua. ¿Dónde está el agua?" one of the twins said.

"No sé," said the other. Wally sighed.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked as the twins were practically tearing up his kitchen.

"There were explosions. Ba-… we were sent here," Kaldur explained. One of the twins ran up to Kaldur.

"¿Chaval de Aqua?" he questioned Wally. He simply nodded with the twin smiling.

"¿Muchacho súper?" the other asked pointing at Conner. Again Wally nodded. Then he pointed at M'gann.

"Ella es la señorita Marciano," he then pointed to Artemis, "Esto es Artemis," he then pointed at Robin, "y creo que ustedes saben Petirrojo."

"Oh sí," the twins said. One took a sip of water, "Petirrojo es muy famosa en los Estados Unidos."

"Destello de niño es major," one grunted. The other snickered. Wally's face was a few shades redder.

**¿Por lo que puede besar a tu novia? - So you can kiss your girlfriend?**

**¡Ella no es mi novia! – She is not my girlfriend!**

**Llámeme Dami – Call me Dami  
>(Yes I know it can mean something else)<strong>

**Petardo- dork**

**Agua. Agua. ¿Dónde está el agua? – Water. Water. Where is the water?**

**No sé – I don't know.**

**Chaval de Aqua – Lad of Aqua or Aqua Lad.**

**Muchacho súper – Super boy**

**Ella es la señorita M****arciano****, Esto es Artemis y creo que ustedes saben ****Petirrojo**** – She is Miss Martian, that's Artemis, and I think you know Robin.**

**destello de niño – It's used here as child Flash but it also translates to child's twinkle.**

**Writer's block sucks. I'm am updating to update. Give some ideas!**


End file.
